


Bnior / 长片

by allabttenenbaum



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 19:24:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21081836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allabttenenbaum/pseuds/allabttenenbaum
Summary: 又臭又长又乱的家庭录像带。





	Bnior / 长片

「当你仍然身处故事当中时，故事尚不能被称为故事，它只是迷离的幻影，模糊的暗吼，无尽的黑暗；故事之所以成为故事，是因为一切都已成为了过去，在你开始向自己或他人讲述的一刻成形。」

-

来，开始吧。林在范正举着一台超8。取景框后的眼睛细细眯着，镜头朝向坐在沙发另一端的人。  
这张不宽不窄的沙发是朴珍荣在挑家具时一眼相中的。裹了内芯的藏蓝色布料明明朴素得很，说是一个人躺着大小刚好。没什么主意的林在范站在导购员朴珍荣身后，听了这话直干瞪眼，那我呢。朴珍荣那时不愿剪头发，低头用手感受沙发布料质感时，稍卷的刘海垂下来遮住了眼睛。他说，喏，旁边那张短沙发，配套的。可气人了。  
而当初结账时一度沉重的心情会逐渐被夏天时节的干爽触感，以及冬日里头铺上一层毛毯的柔软惬意抚平。但林在范没那么容易满足，暂时不想满足。他像是在进行一场延时且漫长的报复。每次看见朴珍荣伸长了腿坐在沙发上看书、摆弄手机，又或者电视机深夜电影频道的光亮将他脸上泪痕照得一清二楚，他便故意挤进那逼仄空间里。带着同样气味的闯入者初时还会遭遇几句象征性的埋怨与嫌弃眼神，后来就被赋予了永久的第二使用者权利，美其名曰归化，在沙发上驯养了一只野猫。  
有张小小的沙发真好，身高一米七九的林在范常想道。一个人躺下尚嫌局促，两人贴紧了，连转身都困难，还要故意将腿架在对方身上。有时箍紧了腰，就支起手臂、抬头接吻。如果感受到彼此体温正好，可以理所应当且顺理成章地做些糟糕的事。坐着的时候相较之下有了些余裕，但他依旧喜欢往朴珍荣身上靠，尽管抛弃体内最后一根骨头好了，淌出些血腥柔软的内里也可以，爱人者将照单全收。  
第三次拍开林在范不安分戳自己大腿的脚，朴珍荣终于抬起头。满脸不情愿，手倒是诚实地将刘海往后拨了拨。他是清楚自己这么做有多好看的，林在范知道，甚至一如既往地想亲吻他光洁的额头。往下是眉心和鼻梁，然后是饱满的唇。不能继续了，不能变成性爱录像带。

又，哥又来了。这次又是什么？  
啊，那个，第一次做？还记得吗？  
林在范丢出问句，脸上一片平和。到底哪里来的本事，可以脸不红心不跳地说这些话，林在范真了不起。朴珍荣端详了摄影机后的人好一会儿，用沉默复述这一旧日结论。  
林在范前不久置办了一台超8摄影机，那种只会在回忆上世纪画面时才会在电影中出现的老机器，多煽情。他的话说得也煽情：我们这样也是有个家了，怎么可以少了家庭录像。看看，理由正当得令人哑口无言，于是得意地托着摄影机问东问西，仿佛要将两人心底最紧密缠绕着的思绪都搜刮尽。  
可是就算抄写前桌同学的功课时十足谨慎，扭捏字迹、漏掉的单词与数字也可能将人出卖得干净。记忆也有着同样的道理。再亲密都好，两个人也难拥有一模一样、连彼时的语气都同步描摹下来的回忆。所有回溯与复盘因此显出一丝错位的滑稽。  
就好像林在范记得两人第一次见面时身上T恤的图案，以及“那小子脸蛋长得挺好”。长得有多好呢，“跟班上最好看的女孩子一样漂亮”，镜头前的林在范如此回忆。  
他跟朴珍荣在念中学时上的同一个补习班。培训班的金老师领进来一个面生的孩子，介绍时说是新来的同学，成绩在学校里很不错。被母亲撵来学习的林在范在草稿纸上画着不成形的樱木花道，边用鼻子发出奇特的哼声，那么了不起还来上什么补习班。他跟所有不情不愿来补课的男孩一样，在培训班一时半会儿倒闭不了的日子里等待着下课后冲向游戏厅。还得奉行着无用的小群体准则，要瞧不起功课好的孩子。  
林在范喜欢看《灌篮高手》也没用，他打篮球很烂，于是决定将余热发挥到别处，游戏厅只是开始。  
他们生活的这条街道有游戏厅、练歌房，有上了年纪的老人守着一家巴掌大的零食铺，虽然在炎热的夏天里开了电扇打瞌睡，却总能在调皮小孩行动时醒过来。每天放学后要去的培训班是在首尔念完大学、找不到工作的大学生借了父母干农活的钱，盘下铺面张罗的生意。在开业前，店面刷上了醒目的红色油漆，挤在一群陈旧的老铺子里，这条街显得有了那么点精神。绕过一排水泥建筑的话，后面是一块被杂草包围的小篮球场，常年被高中生占领。凶神恶煞的高中生。  
林在范不打篮球，但他会在上游戏厅前在小推车的泡沫箱里翻找草莓口味的冰棍，如果恰巧是最后一根便更好了，轻松收获被幸运砸中的愉悦。他经常看见那个白白净净、功课还不错的小孩抱着篮球，一看就是不敢迈进球场的样子，最后只沿着白线拍篮球。什么啊，小孩子拍皮球吗。林在范远远地皱着眉看他，然后往东边的游戏厅走去。

哥那时候表情总是超凶的，跟那群占着篮球场不带低年级小孩玩的高中生一样，朴珍荣补充道。  
啊？我有吗？林在范努力回想。可能是有露出过不耐烦神情吧，像是看见了胆怯的自己一样，可是又想对那个小孩说，打起精神来。所以林在范才会在某天没忍住汹涌澎湃的小区前辈谏言冲动，让同伴先去游戏厅，抓着在日光下一点点融化的雪糕穿过高及膝盖的杂草丛，直直走向了球场边上的呆瓜。  
你在干嘛？来者气势汹汹，语气也冲。  
朴珍荣显然愣住了，半晌才回答，打篮球啊。  
林在范看了眼球场上的学生，说，他们都不让你玩了，干嘛还在这里傻站着。  
因为要打篮球？  
你这顶多叫拍皮球。林在范没好气地说着，又觉得自己是不客气了点，于是急忙补上一句，喜欢篮球吗？  
不喜欢。  
林在范瞪大了眼，不知道面前的人是如何说出这么奇怪的话来的。那你在这里干嘛？  
……我爸说打篮球能长个儿。  
他这时才仔细打量了一下朴珍荣。金老师似乎是说过的，是晚月份上了这一年级的小孩。虽然同年，个子确实比小区里这个年纪的孩子都矮上了一截。但林在范还是不失礼貌地安慰道，你也不算特别矮。  
谁知朴珍荣更沮丧了，眉毛拧在一起，嘴撅得老高，跟谁欺负了他似的。大概是在太阳下站了好一会儿，林在范手里的冰棍渐渐融化，而他正汗涔涔地抱着怀中篮球。平日里一向整洁的T恤被打湿，贴着单薄胸背，还蹭了一层灰色的污渍。  
哇，朴珍荣这样的小孩也是会因为把衣服弄得脏兮兮，回家挨大人骂的。林在范觉得稀奇。被精心打扮好的娃娃在夜里走下了橱窗展柜，一下子灵动起来，仿佛在看《玩具总动员》。男孩子的认同感来源大多毫无逻辑。朴珍荣不是个只会读书的呆瓜，这点就足够让林在范咧着嘴傻笑，拍拍朴珍荣的肩膀，说，没事，打篮球也不一定会长高，你还是跟我去游戏厅玩儿吧。

哥真的很爱管闲事，二十年来都是这样。朴珍荣不客气地评价道。当时也是，明明是同样会露怯的小孩，还让自己先往上走，对着那群高中生大喊，权在勋！你爸知道你在游戏厅赊账了，略略略，然后一溜烟跑得比谁都快，剩下朴珍荣目瞪口呆地犹豫了三秒，是一起跑呢，还是站在原地假装和他没关系。  
确实跟他没关系，但朴珍荣还是追着那个逐渐变小的背影，喘着气跑到了游戏厅，开始了下补习班后跟着林在范往游戏厅蹿的日子。可是朴珍荣游戏打得太烂了。所以他一般趴在桌球桌上写作业，偶尔玩一两把排名倒数的赛车，顺便等林在范一起回家。  
现在想起来也觉得好笑。两个人没结成什么深厚的革命友谊，家也不在同一个方向。只是突然间有了个让他跟着走的人，林在范长得凶了点，不是什么坏人，一切又实在不像什么坏事，于是朴珍荣也没拒绝。这是他在学校外交的第一个朋友。好吧，可能学校里也没什么朋友。

欸咦，说什么二十年来，有好几年我们都没有见过面。大部分时间里我真的是很酷的那种类型好吗。  
算了吧，哥到哪里都是多管闲事的类型。  
真不是啊，我平时不那样的，完全不那样。  
不哪样？  
带陌生小孩玩。  
哥都三十五岁了，随便带小孩玩会被警察抓走的。  
呀，我又不是那个意思。  
林在范放下了录像机，朝沙发上的人扑过去。厚掌心抚着那人后颈，带点威胁意味。他问，说实话，我在你心里的形象就是这样的？  
朴珍荣被他弄得痒了，倒在林在范怀里咯咯地笑。嗯，不是挺好的吗。我反正挺喜欢，真的。  
他一度以为两年的游戏厅情谊不是什么大不了的事情。就像人们的来到和离去一样不可逆，而经受者坐在细长河流上的船上，手里从来没有桨。朴珍荣考上首尔的高中那年，家也随着搬到了首尔。上车前，林在范爽快地送他一沓游戏币，挠挠头，说，不知道首尔的游戏厅能不能用。当然不能用啊，朴珍荣暗想。  
林在范说，你读书很好，一定会考上好大学的。  
哥知道吗，哥现在说的话像个老套的大人。  
是吗？林在范摸摸鼻子。我读书不好，但我挺喜欢跳舞。  
我知道，哥跳舞机就玩得挺好的。  
这话林在范爱听，本来送走一个朴珍荣的阴霾赶走了不少，又咧着嘴说，是吧。我要去读艺术高中了。我们，以后在首尔见吧。  
嗯。  
你小子到底还是长高了嘛。去吧，阿姨在喊你了。  
朴珍荣其实不太记得两个人第一次见面时他或者林在范身上穿着什么衣服，但他倒是依稀记得这次走的时候，林在范穿了某个牌子的T恤，在当年流行得很。上面印着感叹号，语气却平静，一点都不像告别。当然，那个年纪的朴珍荣除了养了多年的小狗嗷的一声老去了，哪里还经历过什么告别。  
他后来也想过，为什么四年里没有和林在范联系。他也回过母亲的老家，在林在范家楼下徘徊上一小会儿，遇见买菜回来的林妈妈一脸抱歉，说不巧他这几天同朋友去釜山玩了。下回一定来坐坐哦，林妈妈一如既往的和蔼，林在范怎么就没遗传半点呢。  
联系是需要理由的，人们会为见面编织各种好听名目，尽管想见面就是再简单不过的缘由，却鲜少有人直说出口。可是对林在范说我想见哥？太奇怪了。朴珍荣作罢。但是偶尔在首尔街头路过游戏厅，他也会想起那些混在透明存钱罐里的游戏币，上面刻有滑稽的卡通人物浮雕。有时他在出门前匆匆抓一把硬币，于是一次又一次地在便利店结账时从书包侧口袋里掏出来，然后一遍遍地失笑。那个年头的跳舞机更新换代很快，不知道林在范的记录有没有好好维持下来。又或许，此时此刻他正结结实实地踩在哪个舞蹈室的地板上。不管怎么样都是喜人光景。

但是哥也一次都没有和我联系欸。在林在范换了一盘胶卷后，朴珍荣接过摄影机问道。  
人们不是会那样吗，混得不好的话会避免见面。总觉得要出人头地了才能去见你。大概是这种感觉？  
什么啊，这是分隔在地方和首尔两地的青梅竹马才会有的想法吧。哥该不会是在那个时候就那么喜欢我了吧？朴珍荣没忍住逗他。  
嗬，少得瑟了。  
所以呢，哥终于来找我的那次是觉得熬出头了吗？  
差……差不多是那样吧。  
林在范在舞蹈工作室当助理的那会儿，第一次领到薪水后，坐在练习室的地板上，捏着信封给家里打了电话，也顺带问候小猫们的近况。母亲无意中提起朴珍荣一家在假日时回来过一趟。你是不是很多年没见过珍荣了啊？母亲这样问。  
啊？喔，是啊。确实很久没见了。久到可以跨过男孩的变声期，第一次的无果恋爱以及一切悄无声息的迅速成长。  
然后糊里糊涂地拿到了联系方式。说是在首尔念大学。那家伙都上大学了啊，果然有在好好读书。不愧是朴珍荣。  
约好见面的那一天林在范特意穿得人模狗样，可是一脑袋金发就没辙了。  
说实话，当时我吓到了。林在范突然说。  
为什么？我可没有吓到，虽然哥打扮得很奇怪。  
你不是冲过来给了我一个超结实的拥抱嘛。  
啊？是吗？我还那样做了来着？朴珍荣假装记不清。事实上是他走向披萨店时在马路对面就看见了站在店门口的林在范。身上是牛仔外套和牛仔裤，染了一头奇怪的黄毛，是什么混混吗。但是挠头与摸后颈的小动作真是一点都没变。林在范从口袋里掏出手机，大约是要看时间。  
而朴珍荣的时间拨向前，拨回现在，在场的喜悦连同缺席的想象顷刻填满口袋。他在绿灯通行的瞬间开始向林在范跑去，不管对方惊愕神情。朴珍荣说，我好想你啊，哥。补习班倒闭了。小街搬走了许多商铺，后来又入驻了一些。便利店的老头死了，以前林在范吃的草莓味冰棍也停产了。没有人喜欢心中坚固物事的变化，至少朴珍荣不喜欢，仿佛要接受再坚固的桥也会坍塌事实，于是连步伐都惴惴不安。电话里变了声线的两个人互相觉得陌生，他们得依靠言语里的小习惯指认过去。直到面容清晰的某刻，所有翻腾、汹涌的暗流终于得以具象化。像是被围困的船破开了冰面，在消融与崩裂声里往春天驶去，劈里啪啦。  
哥是我第一个朋友，也是唯一的朋友呢，朴珍荣说，当时好像是这么想的。  
呀，为什么把自己说得这么可怜啊。  
不可怜啊，我从来没觉得自己可怜。我不是还有哥嘛。  
看看，说这种话的时候你想让我怎么办。  
当然是回答我说谢谢你哦珍荣儿我也只有你了。  
啊，是是。林在范悄悄在镜头底下牵他的手，这样的话正确又不正确，两人心知肚明。  
走到一起之前，他们搭伙过了一年的自炊房生活。同一个空间，两张床。衣服会混在一起洗，和着同样的味道，湿答答的，在沥干后被挂在阳台的栏杆上，最后不均匀地沾上潮湿或干燥的阳光与空气。到第二年的冬天，阳台只有夏天存好的腌渍物沉默安详地躺在角落里，等待颜色转暗，而晾衣服只会令人嫌北风刺骨。林在范已经谈了好几场恋爱，朴珍荣和男友分手又复合，然后再分手。同居的日子里另一半难免有话要说。本来也没什么，但吵架的人活像凶狠屠夫，愈了解便愈精准，恨不能每刀都痛快解气。  
那个人对朴珍荣说，你不是很喜欢你在范哥吗，说实话，林在范完全是你的类型啊，你敢说不是？  
教朴珍荣顿时宕了机。不理智的人应当同样凶狠地呛回去，或光明正大，或气急败坏，总之先说一句你放屁也合情理。但朴珍荣理智地花了两分钟思考这个问题。他说的好像也没错。为什么不喜欢林在范？因为他是认识的哥哥？可是朴珍荣确实喜欢这种类型。哪种类型？具体地说，就是大多数情况下看上去一副没睡醒的样子，偏偏笑起来像饱食餍足的猫，仿佛天然清楚如何恰到好处地舒展肚皮，讨人喜爱。那一刻他才意识到刻板印象有多可怕，一套一个准。  
更可怖的是这竟然成了某种心理暗示。在同一屋檐下，连多看一眼都觉得心中有鬼。那就不看，朴珍荣的胆子一如既往的小。埋头吃饭，埋头看书和手机，埋头走进浴室，睡觉时要留出背影，修长的背影。  
我那时以为你是因为分手了心情不好。事到如今，林在范也还是对此感到郁闷不已。  
喔，那也是有可能的。  
然后越想越不对劲，怎么跟我生起气来了。  
他将匆匆披了外套、借口要出门的朴珍荣赌在玄关，说，下酒菜都买好了，你该不会想让我一个人吃完三人份的吧？  
哥又不是吃不完。  
朴珍荣气鼓鼓地瞪了他一眼，听听这话说的，林在范便嚷嚷了起来，又！又是这个样子，被我抓到了吧。你最近真的很奇怪，知道吧。哥对你做错了什么吗？  
没有。朴珍荣摇头。  
那干嘛这样？一听到金有谦说不来就跟逃命一样。太奇怪了。我，我是吃了你藏在冰箱的雪糕了吗？  
那个是红豆味的，哥又不喜欢。  
因为上周我没有叫上你吃宵夜？  
……哥原来去吃宵夜了啊？朴珍荣露出恍然大悟的表情。  
……只是在楼下吃了猪蹄而已……不是，所以真的是我有失误吗？林在范也开始瞪眼。  
没有，哥别乱猜了。再说下去的话，感觉要把以前不知道的帐都理一理了。朴珍荣取下挂在衣帽架上忘记拿的围巾，将自己裹得严密。头发丝因为静电摩擦在空气中扬起，尚未落下，人就准备往外走。  
林在范则不管不顾地从身后用手臂揽住他。  
朴珍荣气死了，冲出口的却是不成调的叹气声。不知道在生谁的气但是气死了。溺水的人大可以呼救，却自己憋红了脸。救生圈递到眼前，还再三思量，毕竟他单方面认定是林在范把他推落水，在独自埋怨这方面倒是挺有骨气。尽管连这一点他也分明理亏得很。朴珍荣想，他和林在范之间要是有些距离感就好了，让人留点进退自如的心机，像那些在电影里跳探戈的人，怀抱亲密，若即若离。可是背后这个人何止毫无知觉，卯足了劲，嘴里同时喊着不把话说清楚别想走。这阵仗跟小时候在游戏厅里拦着朴珍荣不让走，拜托他帮忙把作文写完的架势差不多。就因为林在范的班主任是语文老师，还热爱家访。

哥还记得吗？那个时候完全是个无赖啊。  
……不记得哦。你才是，莫名其妙地光自己乱想。  
那有吓到吗？肯定吓到了吧。  
比起惊吓，应该说是，有点别扭。毕竟那么长的时间里是以朋友的身份相处的。突然说喜欢的话，可是，不可能不喜欢啊。但人们不是会把喜欢分类吗？  
对朋友的喜欢和对恋爱对象的喜欢，这样的？  
没错。  
对我来说就简单多了，只是喜欢一个值得喜欢的人而已，又不是多稀奇的事。啊，我想起来了。哥当时说了差不多的话。被喜欢是令人感谢的事，嗬，说了类似这样的漂亮话呢。  
是吗？我说了这么好的话吗？真了不起。  
也没有马上拒绝我呢。  
要认真对待啊。  
欸咦，也没看出来有多认真。  
我认真苦恼了。  
结论是我还不错？  
嗯，脑袋里冒出了感觉交往也不是坏事的念头，你说是不是很神奇。  
哇，我是什么相亲对象吗？不过，哥的脑袋里真是什么都没有啊。  
干嘛把人说成这样？  
是好的意思，羡慕的意思。只看眼前不是很好吗。  
嗯，谢谢我们珍荣儿哦，林在范用戏谑语气说道，随后又定定看着他说，是很好。你也很好。  
说真的，原本便朝夕相处的人在一起后也并没有巨大变化。衣服还是会一起洗，家务照旧随意分摊，垃圾分类靠猜拳定胜负。唯独肢体接触得越发频繁。仿佛活到第二十五年才迟钝地通了五感六觉，食髓知味。朴珍荣有点近视，在家里常戴眼镜。一个漫长的吻结束后，歪架在鼻梁上的镜框镶着满是雾气的镜片，他以为还没结束，于是迟迟未睁眼。剩下林在范捧着他的脸傻乐，暗自忖度，不摘掉眼镜也是恶劣趣味。他眼睛紧闭，他的眼皮和睫毛、鼻头和嘴唇，还有舌头与牙齿，在接吻时会颤抖，像等待初雪的美丽植物，下一秒就会有属于冬日的雪细细密密降临，林在范注意到了。原来是这样子的。认识一个人接近你生命长度一半的时间，居然还是会有新的发现，居然没有早点发现。真是令人惆怅的甜蜜。  
做爱也一样。在检索框输入男人和男人、空格、做、空格、舒服，试图掌握按摩前列腺的技巧，据说有润滑油的话会更顺畅些。第一次做之前，林在范头一回在亲吻的间隙走了神，迷迷糊糊地想，万一朴珍荣喜欢在上面呢？这种事情是不是得问清楚比较好，还是说轮流来？事实上是朴珍荣脱掉了黑色的高领毛衣，露出结实胸腹，手紧接着便伸向了林在范的腰带。因为心急而手忙脚乱的样子也很可爱。拉下林在范的裤链后，他抬头补充道，忘了和哥说，我喜欢在下面。……啊？哦、哦。结果完全被牵着鼻子走了。自学的东西没派上用场不说，朴珍荣甚至在他面前示范正确动作，头向后扬起，抵在铺着淡黄色雏菊的床单上。可是朴珍荣怎么会是软的，林在范目不转睛地盯着跨坐在自己身上的人，连害羞时要捂住林在范眼睛的汗津津的手也是柔软的。高潮时两副身体紧贴着，就连这个时候，朴珍荣也会止不住地颤。林在范顺着他卧在后背、仿佛随时要冲破皮肤的脊梁安抚，然后伸长两臂环住他，心想，外面可能真的要下雪了。

我们分过手吧？朴珍荣突然问。  
嗯，有一次特别严重的，我记得。因为什么来着，啊，我收到入伍通知书的时候。明明有机会念研究生，非说要和我一起入伍的那次。  
啊，是那次，哥完全生气了。  
太傻了。我说你。两年里也是会有很多变化的啊。  
我现在也没有后悔。退伍了也可以继续读书的啊，哥在这种情况就会突然变得顾虑太多。  
说实话，那时候有点吓到了。  
什么吓到了？  
有种，啊，我是会影响到你的，这样的感觉。更重要的是害怕有一天我们会回过头来埋怨这些。  
呀，做个成熟的大人不好吗？  
可是世上还是不成熟的大人更多。  
也是。  
二十代的朴珍荣没有志向做成熟的大人，只是倔脾气地拒绝面对任何形式的分离，这样的习性似乎始终没能改过来。被纵容，滋养得意了，便成了顽疾。在林在范摔门离开的第三天，也就是他入伍的那天，剃了平头的朴珍荣出现在营地。吵架时都没有掉过眼泪，只好假装是没有头发更令人伤感的缘故，他哭得鼻涕都淌了下来，最后与眼泪一齐汇集在下巴滴湿前襟。林在范摸着他刺手得陌生的脑袋也蒸红了眼圈，哽着喉咙讲，我知道了，知道了，你别哭了。  
可是就算入伍也不是在一个队里啊，林在范说。  
我哪知道会这么分，理所当然地以为我们会被分到一起。  
太乌龙了，林在范笑着戳戳朴珍荣的肩膀，到底在想什么啊我们。  
朴珍荣不愿服输，说，好歹是一个营。  
是啊是啊，谈个恋爱跟偷情一样，在拍什么乱世战争恋爱多拉马哦？  
不乐意吗？哥明明很享受啊。  
……倒也没有说不乐意。  
当然乐意。原来在黑漆漆的树林里接吻更糟糕，嘴唇与手指末端的神经会敏感得过分，烧得发烫，连沉默都灼人。

哥那时肯定是因为第一次跟男人做，完全呆滞，我特别努力来着。朴珍荣不客气地评价道，没有打算顾及男人的自尊心，男人的自尊心是狗屁。  
嗬？那是因为谁主动到我都吓到了的程度。说实话，我还上网检索了怎么按摩前列腺。可是完全没用到啊。  
啊，那个啊，我有印象。哥吃完饭后坐在沙发上一脸严肃地看手机。甚至还看到了哥检索怎么自己清洗。怎么回事啊，真令人感动。  
……那也还是没用在我身上。  
很遗憾吗？  
那倒不是。  
所以呢，问这个问题是想做吗？  
……没，没有啊。我这不是在录像吗。  
哦，不想做啊。  
那也不是，林在范话说得斩钉截铁，等一下，我去看一下还有没有避孕套。才录了三分钟，林在范就把摄影机关了，扔在桌上。三步并做两步，迅速迈向卧室。  
就算刨除当初稀里糊涂走到一起的偶然性，林在范觉得自己和朴珍荣也会是很好的朋友，这是属于灵长类动物的主观直觉与意志。当然现在也是很好的朋友，是爱人也是朋友。认识近二十年，居然一起熬成了年轻一代口中的顽固中年人，正好是小时候老家游戏厅老板的那个游手好闲的年纪。虽然两个人都不闲。林在范和朋友一起开了舞蹈工作室，朴珍荣过着家和研究所两点一线的生活，有时下班早了就绕过去工作室，挽着手臂一起回家。买不起车，在研究所补做数据直到末班电车都停运的话，就踩着街灯下的影子走很长的路回去。林在范会买好烫嘴的鱼饼年糕汤，趁还温热的时候捂在外套里，站在马路对面神秘兮兮地朝朴珍荣招手，像森林里笨重的熊，打定主意即刻藏好一冬季的食物。  
下了雪的夜晚也有很多，好像总跟雪有着奇怪的缘分。两个人在路上争论周末看哪部电影，话说到一半，朴珍荣看见路边卖米肠的小车便走不动路。他们就着铁锅烧开的汤水上漫的热气短暂取暖。然后林在范转头对朴珍荣说，我们一起生活吧。说什么呢，现在不就是一起住吗。不是，我的意思是，珍荣啊，以后，很远很远的以后的那种以后，也一起生活吧，我们。朴珍荣点头说，好啊。为什么不。  
两人的工资不算高，攒了几年的钱咬着牙供了全租房。几十平米的房子也令人欣喜，满心想着如何装点。阳台依旧留给腌渍物罐子们的膨胀身躯。电视、沙发、茶几和毛茸茸的地毯，还有狭小但方便的厨房。卧室会有床，因为懒得总是洗床单所以可以多买几套备着，夏天是棉麻质地的，冬天将铺上珊瑚绒做的毯子，同外头的沙发一样。书房有两张并排却陈列不同的桌子，后面是共享的书架，放上学生时代以来尚未扔弃的书本与物件。搬进去的那天要在新家的每一个角落做爱。阳台就算了。  
林在范忙着在朴珍荣的脖子、胸前、和大腿内侧留下红色牙印，毫无分寸，借着客厅昏黄的灯还能看见泛着光的水渍。这间屋子里的中年人并没有因为年纪增长或者爱人的棉毛裤丧失性欲，前戏和吻一样漫长，长得令人偶尔记起过去的故事很长，所幸未来也足够长。实在是好时光。


End file.
